CANDIDAT N2 LE ZERO ABSOLU
by fanfict Camus - Hyoga
Summary: CECI EST UN CONCOURS ANONYME QUE J'ORGANISE CHEZ SKYROCK. CE SITE NE VALIDE PAS LE LIEN, IL SUFFIT DE TAPER SEIYASAMA SUR GOOGLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC ! THEME : MR KURUMADA VOUS DEMANDE DE READAPER LE COMBAT MYTHIQUE DE CAMUS CONTRE HYOGA


CANDIDAT N°2 -TITRE DE LA FIC « LE ZERO ABSOLU»

Hyoga s'était enfin retrouver face à son maître Camus dans la maison du Verseau, alors que Shiryu venait tout juste de se sacrifier dans la maison du Capricorne et que Shun et Seiya étaient en route pour la dernière maison. Les deux hommes étaient à présent face à face, Camus paraissait calme et détendu face à Hyoga, mais celui-ci était si remonter que son maître paraissait comme un ennemi.  
- Pauvre fou, dit Camus. Pourquoi t'es-tu sorti de ton cercueil de glace dans la maison de la Balance, tu aurais ut un repos éternel. »  
- Parce que j'ai une tâche à accomplir, répond Hyoga. Surtout qu'après que vous m'ayez emprisonné dans ce cercueil, j'ai une fierté à récupérer. Alors je n'ai pas le choix je dois me battre à nouveau contre vous en utilisant vos propres techniques.  
- Si tu y tiens, ajoute Camus. Alors en garde chevalier.  
Hyoga se lança tout de suite à l'attaque.  
- A moi la poussière de diamant, cria Hyoga.  
Mais Camus parvient à arrêter l'attaque d'une seule main.  
- Alors tu ne te souviens de rien, dit Camus, je t'ai dis dans la maison de la Balance que si tu utilises une attaque contre moi dont j'en suis l'inventeur elle ne peut pas me faire aucun mal. Surtout que la température de ton attaque n'est pas suffisamment froide pour me faire broncher. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le véritable souffle de glace.  
D'un seul revers de la main, il lança le souffle de glace aussi puissant que celui de Hyoga. Ceci propulsa Hyoga dans les aires et s'écrase sur le pilier le plus proche, Hyoga ce releva de cette attaque mais avec beaucoup de peine.  
- Oh non, dit il en ce tenant les deux jambes. Il est parvenu à me geler les deux jambes, d'un seul coup.  
- Ceci est la force du zéro absolu, répond Camus en avançant vers lui. Enfin presque, mais dis-moi sais-tu ce qu'est le Zéro Absolu.  
- Comment oublier, dit Hyoga, le Zéro Absolu est le froid qui cesse toute forme de vie sur terre.  
- Exact cela représente une température qui gèle toute substance sur terre, dit Camus. Et cela représente une température de – 365°c. Mais même moi, je n'arrive pas à cette extrémité. Alors comprends-tu que tu ne pourras me vaincre, car ma température arrive à descendre à – 364°c, tu m'as bien entendu il s'agit du seuil du Zéro Absolu, mais je ne préfère plus continuer ce combat, tu vas mourir ici.  
- Mais que fait-il, constate Hyoga en regardant Camus.  
Camus ce mis dans une position que Hyoga trouvait familière.  
- Il s'agit de la même attaque qu'il a utilisé contre moi dans la maison de la Balance, dit-il.  
- L'Exécution de l'aurore, cria Camus.  
Mais avant même que l'attaque foudroya Hyoga, celui-ci tendis ses mains vers l'avant pour contenir le froid que déclenchait Camus.  
- Mais c'est impossible, dit Camus. Il ne peut pas contenir dans ses mains, surtout que cela porte des risques pour lui. Réfléchis, notre corps gèle et brûle à une certaine température, il est de même pour les armures que nous portons.  
- Que voulez vous dire maître Camus, ajoute Hyoga.  
- Je t'ai dis que ce combat était perdu d'avance, continue Camus. L'armure de bronze que tu portes sur ton dos gèle à une température de -175°c, l'armure d'argent ne gèle qu'a -214°c et l'armure d'or ne gèle qu'à partir de – 365°c, tu m'as bien entendu, alors voilà pourquoi je t'ai dis que ce combat été perdu d'avance pour toi. Car tant que je garde cette armure sur mon dos tu ne m'arriveras pas à la cheville.  
L'attaque de Camus continuait à souffler dans les mains de Hyoga qui continuait à tenir et dont ses deux protèges bras commençaient à geler. Mais très vite à l'extrémité de ses mains Hyoga arrivait à contracter une boule d'énergie renferment le froid de Camus.  
- Mais comment a-t-il fait, demande Camus.  
Mais plutôt que de répondre Hyoga renvoya cette boule d'énergie en direction de Camus qui fut frappé de plein fouet et qui tomba sur le ventre en se relevant Camus fut surpris de voir son casque par terre.  
- Incroyable, dit il en le ramassant, il est parvenu par le geler, mais à quel prix.  
A ces mots les protèges bras de Hyoga se mirent à tomber en éclats ainsi que tout le reste de son armure à part ses protèges jambes.  
- Incroyable, dit Camus, tu as fais des progrès je dois avouer, mais cela ne suffira pas, moi je n'ai que perdu mon casque et toi tu as perdu presque l'intégralité de ton armure alors tu n'as plus aucune chance.  
Mais Hyoga, n'émet plus aucune parole, comme s'il était en train de s'évanouir et bien que son corps était presque geler, du sang coulait par les trous causer par les aiguilles écarlates de Milo.  
- Hum, dit Camus, je vois que Milo a fait un excellant travaille contre toi en te portant ces coups. Mais je ne veux plus faire couler le sang ici.  
Et d'un seul geste de main, il emprisonna Hyoga à nouveau dans un cercueil de glace.  
- Voilà, ajoute Camus, comme ça ton sang est complètement figer et tu resteras à jamais prisonnier là-dedans et maintenant attend la mort arrivée.  
A ses mots Camus tourna le dos au cercueil et commença à verser quelques larmes. Mais très vite il entendit une voix qui émane du cercueil.  
- Non, dit la voix de Hyoga.  
- Quoi, demande Camus, il vit encore.  
Et Camus pouvait voir que Hyoga se mis à bouger à l'intérieur du cercueil.  
- Mais il ne peut pas, affirme Camus.  
- Sache une chose Camus, dit Hyoga en intensifiant sa cosmo énergie, s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui le combat est perdu c'est pour toi.  
Et le cercueil explosa à la puissance du cosmo de Hyoga qui était toujours debout et qui regarda droit dans les yeux son maître Camus.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible, dit Camus, comment as-tu pu sortir de ce cercueil surtout de l'intérieur. La température de ce cercueil était de -364°c, alors le moyen de le détruire se serait que tu dégages un souffle glacer encore plus bas.  
- C'est exact, ajoute Hyoga, soit le zéro absolu. Et maintenant maître Camus je vous laisse le choix, soit vous ralliez à moi et Athéna pour vaincre le pope ou alors vous allez mourir certes de ma main.  
- Que me proposes-tu, répond Camus. Tu ne pourras jamais m'abattre ce n'est pas parce que tu es parvenu à utiliser le Zéro Absolu une première fois que tu es capable de l'utiliser une seconde fois.  
- Et pourtant c'est le cas, dit Hyoga, je vais dégager un souffle aussi glacer que le tiens et je finirais par te vaincre.  
A ce moment il se mit dans la position que son maître avait utilisée tout à l'heure.  
- Mais que comptes-tu faire, demande Camus. Tu n'espères quand même utiliser contre moi, une attaque que tu n'as jamais utilisé et même si tu l'as vu et observer deux fois il t'est impossible de la manipuler aussi bien que moi et je vais te le prouver.  
Camus ce mis dans la même position que lui et les deux hommes intensifièrent leur cosmo énergie.  
- En tout cas, ajoute Camus, s'il est vrai que tu peux utiliser cette attaque aussi bien que moi alors ceci provoquera une geler éternelle ici et tu peux me croire aucun de nous n'en réchappera.  
- C'est ce que nous allons voir, cria Hyoga. Adieu maître Camus.  
- Adieu Hyoga, cria Camus.  
Et les deux hommes lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps. Ceci provoqua deux vagues de froid qui s'entrechoquèrent difficile de savoir lequel des deux auraient le dessus sur l'autre.  
- Magnifique, dit Camus, il parvient non seulement à contrer mon attaque, mais de plus il arriver à surpasser mon niveau. Je suis fier de toi mon garçon, mais cela ne suffira pas.  
Mais Camus n'était pas au bout de ces surprises, la vague de Hyoga se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.  
- Incroyable, dit Camus, il aurait donc réussi.  
Camus baissa les bras et ce laissa emporter par la vague de froid, la maison du Verseau était à présent couper en deux parties, une partie totalement chaude ou Hyoga était encore debout mais de l'autre coté c'était entièrement geler le corps de Camus était toujours debout, les bras le long du corps à regarder Hyoga.  
- Bravo Hyoga, ajoute Camus, je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi à t'élever au niveau du Zéro Absolu soit le 7ème sens. Et grâce à ça tu es parvenu à geler cette partie de la maison du Verseau et de plus tu m'as donné un coup mortel, peu à peu ma circulation sanguine se gèle et bientôt ce sera mon cerveau et mon cœur soit les deux principaux organes vitaux qui seront bientôt réduis à l'état de bloc de glace. Et cela peut s'expliquer car ta cause est juste Hyoga, tu défendais la réincarnation d'Athéna et moi j'ai défendus le pope à croire qu'il était réellement le mal. Mais sache que je serais toujours fidèle à Athéna malgré ce que je t'ai fais et je suis sur qu'elle est à présent entre de bonne main, mais cependant, je ne pense pas que tu puisses aller bien loin, car même si tu as pu utiliser le Zéro Absolu, je me demande à quel prix si cela ce trouve tu vas mourir peu de temps après moi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider mais il est trop tard pardonne moi, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, je ne suis plus ton maître, maintenant adieu, Hyoga, chevalier de bronze du Cygne, mon disciple, mon fils.  
Et il s'écroula au sol, alors que Hyoga se mis à marcher dans sa direction marchant sur le sol geler gardant la tête baissée.  
- Camus, dit il en marchant, tu es parvenus à m'apprendre ce qu'est le Zéro Absolu au péril de ta vie, c'est grâce à toi si je suis parvenus à utiliser l'Exécution de l'Aurore. Alors c'est à toi que je dois toutes mes connaissances, alors je vous remercie de m'avoir tout appris. Et maintenant Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau, mon maître, mon père, merci et adieu.  
A peine Hyoga était arrivé au seuil de la porte de sortis de la maison du Verseau, qu'il tomba sur le ventre complètement geler par le froid qui allait à présent régner sur cette maison.


End file.
